Brandon and Callie's Infinite playlist
by Wonderland Willow
Summary: A collection of brallie one-shots based on various songs. My first fanfiction!
1. Gravity

**Hello world of fanfiction, I'm Willow and this is my first ever fanfiction, ahhh! I'm so excited and I love that brallie is my first fanfic. I actually just started watching The Fosters about a month ago, and I've become completely OBSESSED with brallie. I just finished watching the first season last night, and AHDKJDHAKHD! No words can explain the feels! So anyway, I made a playlist on my spotify that reminds me of brallie, and decided to turn them into fics!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own these characters, or this song.**

* * *

 **Song: Gravity**

 **Artist: Sara Bareilles**

 _"Something always brings me back to you, it never takes too long._ _No matter what I say or do, I'll still feel you here, 'til the moment I'm gone. You hold me without touch, you keep me without chains. I never wanted anything so much, than to drown in your love and not feel your rain"_

"That was amazing." I immediately smile; I could recognize that voice in a crowd. So beautiful in such a simple phrase. I turned to see her smiling in awe and I panic slightly, knowing how she can take hold of me so quickly.

"Yeah. Except, I can't keep the triplets in time with the eighth notes, and I keep missing the sharps." I responded.

"Well, yeah, there's that, but, um, otherwise..." I chuckled, and proceeded to tell her about the junior symphony I was trying out for. We reminisced about the first time I brought her to the music room. I sighed as I watched her lean out the window slightly, the light catching her hair, beaming a soft glow around her. She looked back to me and I was still stunned at how gorgeous she really was.

 _"Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity. Here I am, and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be, But you're onto me and all over me."_

I played her melodies, each of the family members. She smiled softly.

"And…..you." I banged out a dark tone and her smiled quickly dropped. She scrunched up her face.

"Is that how you feel?" I shook my head.

"No, no. This…this is you." I spoke softly and played an intricate melody. The melody I had spent the most time on, enjoyed playing the most, loved the most. Her face turned to awe for a moment before the familiar awkward feelings of my obvious love for her filled the room.

"So we got the court date." She quickly changed the subject. I internally groaned, of course when I show a single once of affection for her, she doesn't allow it.

 _"Oh, you loved me cause I'm fragile, when I thought that I was strong, But you touch me for a little while, and all my fragile strength is gone."_

A boiling rage seeps into the pit of my stomach as I watch them. I guess Wyatt decided to pop right back into Callie's life, and of course, she runs with open arms.

I shake my head, why should this affect me anyway; we decided months ago that it'd be best to end our relationship. It was hard having to let it go, but I agreed, for Callie. I promised myself when I fell in love with her that I'd do whatever she wanted, give her whatever she wanted. She wanted a family, needed one desperately, and who was I to be selfish and take that away from her? I couldn't, I'd never be able to. No matter how much it tore through my inside, gnawing away at my heart, I still loved Callie, and I'd give up anything for her, even my own happiness.

But watching them embrace while I stood up in the music room was agonizing. As much as I wanted to turn away, my eyes wouldn't allow it. I watched as they sat down and started chatting. Knots coiled in my stomach as she put her hands in his….I finally looked away.

 _"Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity. Here I am, and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be, But you're onto me and all over me. "_

I walked over to Callie, asking her to dance like Lena asked. Ever since I saw her with Wyatt I couldn't help but feel enraged. I know she wants adopted, but can't she see how much I adore her and love her? Can't she see that every day that I'm not holding her, kissing her, being with her, that I'm slowing dying inside?

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" Callie asks, looking slightly nervous. I nod,

"Okay." We walk off to a fairly secluded place where almost no one is.

"I'm sorry. Just this whole Winter Queen thing, is making me feel….really uncomfortable. Honestly, I'm just so tired of being judged." My eyebrows furrow and I step back a bit. She's tired? She's _tired_? I finally get up the courage to talk to ask her to come over so I can play her song that I spent hours, days, weeks writing just for her to blow me off, and _she's_ tired?!

"I'm tired too." I snap.

"Of what?" She's slightly confused, as if anyone else having a problem is _completely mind-blowing_ just because her life is so much harder.

"Of being here whenever you need my shoulder to cry on. What about me when I need you? What about when I needed to talk to you the other day and you just, blew me off?" Her eyes widened but at the moment, I couldn't have cared less, she needed to her this. I needed to tell her this.

"I didn't, I…I was with Wyatt." _WHAT?!_

"Oh good, that makes me feel so much better." I sarcastically bit.

"He was living in his car, so I took him to Daphne's."

"Then why don't you get a place together? I mean, that was the plan, right, if you'd made it to Indiana." I pressed.

"Where is this coming from?" I could hear her starting to choke. I felt suddenly felt pissed at myself for loosing control. I just wanted her to know.

"I'm still in love with you." I tried desperately.

"Don't." She shook her head, her eyes beginning to glaze over.

"We can't."

"Yes we can." I basically begged. We argued for a few minutes longer until I had had enough.

"Tell me you don't love me anymore. Tell me something to make me get over you." She opened her mouth wide for a few seconds. I couldn't tell if she was holding something back or trying to lie.

"I had sex with Wyatt." She said, with almost no emotion in her voice. She continued to talk but I didn't hear it, all sound was blocked out. I was fucking _done_. My heart felt as if it were being squeezed tight, draining all life from it. I numbly walked away from her, not being able to handle to sight of her anymore. I made my way up the stairs as they had the nominees for the winter king and queen all go up. Despite my utter anger toward her, I stopped to watch. As she was crowned queen and Vico as king I could see her utter hatred. She put on a fake smile and babbled about how lucky she was to be queen, and it was pretty convincing, but I saw right threw it.

 _"I live here on my knees as I try to, make you see that you're everything I think I need, here on the ground. But you're neither friend nor foe, though I can't seem to let you go, the one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down….you're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. You're on to me, onto me, and all over"_

I took the blame. I took the blame for making the IDs, setting up Callie, everything. I looked into her eyes and she silently begged me to stop, but I knew I had to do this, otherwise she'd go back to juvie for sure, and I couldn't live with myself if that happened.

 _"Something always brings me back to you….It never takes too long."_

As I was about to step in the police car I heard her shouting for me, and I turned to her.

"It wasn't true! What I said about Wyatt, it was _not_ true." She sternly told me, making sure I understood. That's when I knew I couldn't regret taking the fall for Callie. I could never regret doing anything for her, because I would. I would do anything and everything for her, because no matter how much she pushed me away, I would always come back to her. She was my gravity….

* * *

 **So…..you likey?**


	2. Best Mistake

**Hey you crazy kids, guess what day it is, me burfday! So in celebration here is an update with one of my favorite songs, and a surprise at the end. Please read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the tv show The Fosters, or any of the characters mentioned in this chapter. I also do not own this song.**

* * *

 **Song: Best Mistake**

 **Artist: Ariana Grande ft. Big Sean**

 _"How soon do we forget_  
 _How we felt,_  
 _Dealing with emotions_  
 _That never left._  
 _Playing with the hand that_  
 _We were dealt_  
 _In this game"_

They tend to sneak many glances; walking past each other in the school hallway, getting ready in the mornings, sitting around the kitchen table at dinner time. They claim they're over it, over each other. They're actions would say differently. It's not always obvious, but sometimes they just look a little too long at each other, sometimes they brush past each other, and that familiar spark shoots through them, dragging them back into the time when it was all about them, when nothing else mattered in the world except each other. But times have changed, they've moved on, or so they say.

 _"Maybe I'm the sinner_  
 _And you're the saint,_  
 _Gotta stop pretending_  
 _What we ain't._  
 _Why we pointing fingers_  
 _Anyway_  
 _When we're the same"_

They try to accept that they can't even be together, not really. So they become what they can be, what they're supposed to be, siblings. It sounds so wrong to the both of them, but they try anyway. For a little bit it seems to be working, they bicker and argue, and people are even starting to see it a little to. But when Callie goes another round with Wyatt, Brandon's stomach twists in unusual ways as a red hot angry fire ignites in his heart. When Callie sees Brandon is taking obvious interest in some new girl, Lou, she puffs out her chest and bites her lip as she watches with angry eyes as they're relationship develops. They both know deep down siblings don't feel this way, and it's more than clear they can never be brother and sister. Soon they know they'll have to give up trying to be something everyone knows they're not.

 _"Break up, make up_  
 _Total waste of time._  
 _Can we please make up_  
 _Our minds_  
 _And stop acting like we're blind"_

They're constantly battling they're feelings for each other. For the first time in her life her heart is torn. To be an official member of the Adams Foster family, or be with the one person who taught her how to love. He wants it so bad, thinks about it all the time. His arms wrapped around her, kissing her delicate lips, starring into those doughy brown eyes, getting lost in all the hurt, fear, and love in them. He just wishes she'd stop going from the adoptive to him and back again. She needs to make up her mind, no matter how much it wounds him.

 _"Cause if the water dries up, and the moon stops shining_  
 _Stars fall, and the world goes blind_  
 _Boy, you know I'll be saving my love for you,_  
 _For you._

 _Cause you're the best mistake I've ever made_  
 _But we hold on, hold on._

 _There's no pot of gold in the rainbows we chase_  
 _But we hold on, hold on"_

She wants to go through with the adoption. She wants to finally fulfill her life dream, but the thought of him always stops her in her tracks. She knows he's pushing her to do this; he may want it just as bad as she does, and that's exactly why she can't. She's breaking his heart over and over again, and he's just letting her. They love each other; it's just a fact of life. But they both agreed she needed a family more than a relationship, yet she keeps hesitating. Holding off for something to happen, but the only thing that's happened is that they've found themselves in a circle, chasing each other 'round and 'round. It's not fair to him, and it's not fair to her. She wants to go through with the adoption, but how can she do that when they still hold on to the hope of someday?

 _(Big Sean)_  
 _"I guess time's wasting_  
 _Tick tocking, lip locking_  
 _How can we keep the feelings fresh?_  
 _How do we zip lock it?_  
 _Wear your heart up on your sleeve_  
 _So watch out for pick pockets_  
 _I guess to go the distance_  
 _We might need to pit stop it_  
 _Hold up_  
 _I know love can be a beach with no shore_  
 _I done count to ten, lost my temper and went back to four_  
 _I know sometimes it's hard to realize I'm the man that you need_  
 _I had a dream we branched out_  
 _Started a family tree_  
 _And I feel like that everything we do is overdue_  
 _You ask why I love your mom so much_  
 _'Cause she's a older you_  
 _I wish that you were happy_  
 _I guess that's the one thing I should be providing_  
 _Ain't no number twos we both ones of ones_  
 _And we the oddest couple only human_  
 _Except you, you a goddess_  
 _Only lying to you when I lie it down just being honest_  
 _When you start as friends it's hard to say you're never going back_  
 _If I'm not the one then I'm the best mistake you ever had"_

Don't get him wrong, he loves this girl more than he's _ever_ loved anyone in his _entire existence_ , but more than anything, he wants what she wants. He wants her to be happy, which is why he pushes her to get adopted. Putting his own feelings aside is the best way to make Callie decide, because he knows he influences her decision in almost everything she does, especially the adoption.

Time is flying by, they're both getting older. The longer she waits the more pressure it puts on them both. He wants to scream and shout at her. Why is she being so _stupid_? Why is she waiting to make a decision when she knows what she wants? But he knows that's not true. He knows she can't just yet, she's _waiting_ for him. She's waiting for _him_ to make or break them, but he can't. He can't be the one to decide that. She's _gorgeous, witty, powerful, strong, inspiring,_ and he knows that if he chooses it'll be selfish, he'll choose him. He'll have her and she'll have nothing, so he continues to hope she'll finally decide.

 _"Break up, make up_  
 _Total waste of time._  
 _Can we please make up_  
 _Our minds_  
 _And stop acting like we're blind?_

 _Cause if the water dries up, and the moon stops shining_  
 _Stars fall, and the world goes blind_  
 _Boy, you know I'll be saving my love for you, for you_

 _'Cause you're the best mistake I've ever made_  
 _But we hold on, hold on"_

Sometimes, when it's late at night and she can't sleep, or when she's reading alone in her room, her mind drifts back to them. Back to how the snuck behind everyone's back, risking his freedom, risking her adoption, and she wonders why. All her life all she's ever wanted was for her and Jude to be adopted, to be a part of a family that loved them and would take care of them like family should. So why was she risking it all, throwing it all away for some boy? Deep down she knew he wasn't just any boy. He was the first to greet her, accept her in his family, go with her to rescue Jude. He was the first person to genuinely love her, but why? That's something she'll always question.

 _"There's no pot of gold in the rainbows we chase_  
 _But we hold on, hold on, yeah_  
 _You're, You're, You're, You're, mmm_  
 _I'll be saving my love for you, for you_  
 _You're, You're, You're, You're, mmm_  
 _I'll be saving my love for you, for you"_

The rope is so thin fibers are starting to rip off. Every time they think they'll come to a decision, something comes up and prevents it from happening. They don't know why, they don't understand. Does it mean adoption is the option, or giving in to each other is the way to go? They're both still so clueless. The only thing they do know, is that until the day comes where it's finally over, where they have finally come to terms with one dream dying while another thrives, they'll continue to hold on to each other….and if it is decided that she'll be adopted, at least they'll know that they were each other's best mistake.

* * *

 **Ok, time for the surprise. I've decided to work on a brallie fanfiction story! I don't want to give too much detail yet, since it's still a work in progress, but it has something to do with Brandon and Callie's status of their relationship in the episode 'Padre'. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review!**


	3. The Light

**Hello everyone. Day one of The Fosters hiatus, and I must say, IT'S GOING TO BE HELLLLLL! *RANT TIME, SPOILER ALERT* LIKE WHAT WAS THAT LAST NIGHT?! JONNER WAS BEAUTIFUL AND STEF AND LENA WERE CUTE AF(after all the fighting), CALLIE FINALLY GOT ADOPTED WHICH IS GREAT, BUT BRALLIE! LIKE WHA? THEY HAD SEX AND THEN WHEN SHE SNUCK IN HIS ROOM TO TELL HIM SHE LOVES HIM! THEN THEY WANT TO END BRALLIE? I CAN'T DEAL RIGHT NOW AND I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT BRALLIE IS OVER, THEY CAN'T BE, THEY'RE END GAME! BUT FOR REAL I AM SO HEART BROKEN AND I CAN'T DEAL…**

 **Ok, I think I can stay calm enough to write this so, let's begin shall we…**

 **Oh wait, disclaimer: I once again, do not own any characters or this song.**

* * *

 **Song: The Light**

 **Artist: Sara Bareilles**

 _"In the morning it comes, heaven sent a hurricane_  
 _Not a trace of the sun, but I don't even run from rain."_

They lay, tangled together in the sheets, bodies embracing. Callie awoke to the feeling of Brandon's fingers dancing upon her skin, leaving a tingling trail behind as they moved up her arm to her face. She smiled as she brought her lips to his, savoring this moment.

"I should probably go back to my room." Brandon said, worried Mariana might catch them.

"No." Callie whined. Never had she ever felt more relaxed and at peace then she did in that very moment, she wanted it to last for as long as possible.

 _"Beating out of my chest, my heart is holding on to you._  
 _From the moment I knew_  
 _From the moment I knew."_

Brandon couldn't believe this was actually happening, he was _actually_ living the moment he was fantasied about day after day, _sex with Callie._ It was so much better than he ever dreamed. The way their bodies fit together, like they were perfect crafted for one another, the way a fire shot through his body traveling downward every time Callie touched him, the way they felt as if the world was at peace just lying in the aftermath of their intimate night. Sure, he had had sex before, but nothing compared to Callie, she was the only person he ever honestly loved and would do anything for. He remembered to when they first met, the very first time he had laid eyes on her at their kitchen table. He saw how beat up and bruised she was, how uncomfortable and scared she felt, and yet, she was the most gorgeous thing he had ever witnessed.

He knew from that very moment that she was the one.

 _"You are the air in my breath filling up my love soaked lungs._  
 _Such a beautiful mess intertwined and overrun._  
 _Nothing better than this, oh, and then the storm can come_  
 _You feel just like the sun_  
 _Just like the sun_

 _And if you say we'll be alright,_  
 _I'm gonna trust you, babe,_  
 _I'm gonna look in your eyes._  
 _And if you say we'll be alright_  
 _I'll follow you into the light"_

She didn't know why she did what she did, why every time her adoption fell through she'd go running to Brandon. She also didn't know why he'd be there with open arms, as if he was waiting there the whole time. What she did know was that she couldn't have been more grateful.

She felt like shit for running back to him each time, knowing that if given another chance she'd choose adoption and hurt him once again. She half wished he'd just end it completely, make sure there was no chance of them, adoption or not. But then again, hadn't he tried that before? Hadn't he said they had to be _done_ , that he'd always have feelings for her but he didn't _trust_ her? She wondered what happened to that, but at the same time she was glad he decided to go back on it. It felt good to know that he'd always be there to catch her, to be her light at the end of the tunnel.

 _"Never mind what I knew, nothing seems to matter now._  
 _Oh, who I was without you, I can do without_  
 _No one knows where it ends, how it may come tumbling down._  
 _But I'm here with you now_  
 _I'm with you now."_

They both knew the time would come when they'd have to tell Moms about their relationship, but they could worry about that later. For now, they just sat back and enjoyed their time together. He absentmindedly traced patterns on her bare back as she softly blew on his neck, making him moan quietly. She giggled and leaned into him more.

"You know, it's still pretty early. Mariana won't be up for a few hours." He smirked at her hint as he pulled her back on top of him.

"You Callie Jacob, are going to be the death of me." She bit her lip and looked at him through hooded eyes.

"And I'm completely ok with that." He continued before bringing his lips to hers.

 _"And if you say we'll be alright._  
 _I'm gonna trust you, babe_  
 _I'm gonna look in your eyes._  
 _And if you say we'll be alright,_  
 _I'll follow you into the light."_

"So, what do you want to do?" Brandon asked as they got dressed. They had taken those few more hours Mariana had slept to experience each other again and again, and they were spent.

"I think the only thing left to do, is tell Moms." She said quietly, looking over at him. She had let go of her dream of being adopted and was ready to live her other dream, completely being with Brandon in every way and not having to keep it a secret.

Brandon nodded in agreement as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm so sorry you can't get adopted." He whispered, knowing how important this was to her.

"Don't be, I have you, and that's all I need." She smiled softly, giving him a long passionate kiss.

 _"Let the world come rush in_  
 _Come down hard, come crushing._  
 _All I need is right here beside me._  
 _I'm not enough, I swear it_  
 _But take my love and and wear it over your shoulders"_

They both felt as if the world was crashing around them. How, in such little time could it be perfect harmony, just them and their love, to this? _Adoption_. Yeah, the thing Callie thought was completely out of question, was staring her right in the face, and she couldn't be more conflicted. She felt her lungs collapsing, what to do? Brandon, the one person she could go to for anything. The one person who could understand her just by her expressions, listen without her even talking, love her _endlessly_. Adoption, officially being a part of a family, the thing she wanted, dreamed about since she was 10 years old. The thing she her ass off for her _entire_ life.

Brandon's heart broke, he knew she couldn't choose. He knew the pressure was getting to her, and he knew what happens when she was put under too much pressure, she ran. She would run, and he couldn't have that, no one could. That would ruin any chance of her being happy, him or the adoption, so he did what he had to, and chose for her.

She listened and watched through eyes clouded with tears as he told her everything would be ok, he was once again giving up his happiness for her, only this time it was permanent. This time, there'd really be no going back, she would be his legal adopted sister.

 _"And if you say we'll be alright_  
 _I'm gonna trust you, babe,_  
 _I'm gonna look in your eyes_  
 _And if you say we'll be alright_  
 _I'll follow you into the light."_ **  
**

It was the biggest sacrifice for him, giving her up to adoption. But he knew he had to, she wouldn't have chosen, and he couldn't let her ruin this for herself.

She was finally adopted. Finally an official member of the AdamsFoster family, and as she looked to Brandon, her heart stung with a bittersweet spark. He gave up _his happiness_ , the only thing he has wanted for years, _her_.

She knew she could never repay him for what he had done, _burnt himself out to give her light to her darkened tunnel._

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm never going to be over them.**


	4. Lucky

**So I was listening to this song in the shower, and this idea popped up. Since the shower is where I make life decisions, I decided to go with it, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own The Fosters or any of the characters of the show. If I did, brallie would be on the road to an actual relationship instead of this horrible madness we're experiencing right now.**

* * *

 **Song: Lucky**

 **Artist: Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat**

 _"Do you hear me, I'm talking to you._  
 _Across the water across the deep blue ocean_  
 _Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying."_

He took a deep breath, shaking nervously and darting his eyes around. The sparkling waves crashed upon the golden particles of sand as a warm breeze swept across the air. All these people watching, waiting on him while he was awaiting only a single person.

"Hey Man, calm down, this is your time, be happy!" Mat encouraged, patting him on the shoulder. He nodded and glanced at him for a moment. However, when he heard a gasp his head snapped forward and the breath was knocked from his lungs.

 _"Boy, I hear you in my dreams,_  
 _I feel your whisper across the sea,_  
 _I keep you with me in my heart._  
 _You make it easier when life gets hard."_

She stared straight ahead, clutching Robert's arm tightly as they slowly walked forward. People around them smiled wide, some sighing happily and many wiping tears from their eyes. Callie glanced to her right, seeing Stef and Lena holding onto each other tightly, tears glistening in both of their eyes. She let out a soft smile before slowly climbing a few steps of the small platform. Robert slowly released her, giving a quick 'I love you.' She muttered it back and took a deep breath. She finally looked up, deep brown colliding with sea green as they gazed into each other's very soul.

 _"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend,_  
 _Lucky to have been where I have been,_  
 _Lucky to be coming home again._  
 _Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh"_

Brandon stood breathlessly, he couldn't believe how phenomenal she looked. A corset top with a few shimmering gems that ran into a long silk gown. A simple crown rested upon her head, her wavy hair was cascading down, stopping a few inches passed her shoulders while her bangs were pulled back. In this very instant, Brandon couldn't comprehend how this was happening. How, just a few years ago, a unwilling, guarded, hurt sixteen year old sat at their kitchen table, making quick sarcastic remarks toward the family that decided to take her in, now stood in front of him as they prepared to give themselves to each other completely, in every sense.

She couldn't hold back her grin as they stared at each other. She never dreamed in a million years this time would come. Never in her life had someone wanted her, fought for her, was there for her, gave up everything for her, _loved_ her, the way Brandon had.

They were pulled from each other's eyes when the ceremony started.

"We are all gathered here today, to rejoice and share in the love of these two incredible people. To witness the marriage of Brandon Everett Foster and Callie Quinn Jacob."

 _"They don't know how long it takes,_  
 _Waiting for a love like this._  
 _Every time we say goodbye,_  
 _I wish we had one more kiss,_  
 _I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will."_

They had waited for this moment for so long, the moment they could finally be together, openly; not having to hide and bury their deep-rooted feelings, feelings they knew would never go away, no matter how hard they tried.

They had tried, they _really_ did. They tried to date other people, avoid each other, convince themselves that they were siblings. But no matter what they did, they both knew it was useless. So, they waited. They bounced around from person to person, never truly being committed. They both knew they were only committed to each other, and eventually took a stand, telling Stef and Lena that although Callie loved them and this family with all her heart, her place was with Brandon, and it would be wrong for her to be adopted...

...Little did she know that Brandon was planning to make her a Foster in a different way.

 _"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend,_  
 _Lucky to have been where I have been_  
 _Lucky to be coming home again._  
 _Lucky we're in love in every way,_  
 _Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
 _Lucky to be coming home someday."_

Their smiles were wider than their faces as the man announce, "I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Brandon Foster, you may now kiss the bride." Brandon gently wiped the tears that slightly smudged Callie's make-up. He couldn't care less, she was the most gorgeous thing he had ever laid eyes on. He quickly brought his neck down, capturing her lips in his as she wrapped her arms around his neck, gripping tightly to hair on the back of his head. Loud cheers and hollers filled the air around them and they smiled against each other's lips, never wanting to let this moment go.

 _"And so I'm sailing through the sea,_  
 _To an island where we'll meet._  
 _You'll hear the music, fill the air._  
 _I'll put a flower in your hair._  
 _Though the breezes, through the trees,_  
 _Move so pretty, you're all I see._  
 _As the world keeps spinning round,_  
 _You hold me right here right now."_

"Congratulations!" Jude shouted happily as he watched his older sister carefully walked down the step, clutching onto her husband.

"Thank you Jude, love you." Callie embraced him tightly. The rest of the family quickly gathered around them.

"I can't believe you guys are here, in this moment!" Mariana squealed. They all laughed.

"Neither can we, it's a dream come true." Brandon said, looking down into Callie's eyes. Callie grinned, gripping him even tighter.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everyone sat down at the various table strung across the beach as speeches were giving to the newly weds. It was finally time for Stef and Lena to make their speech.

"I want to start off by thanking everyone for coming to witness...one of the most memorable, priceless, _amazing_ days of our lives. They day that our bright, shining son, married his soulmate." People had already begun to fan their eyes, trying to stop the tears.

"Callie, I knew the moment you stepped into our house, that you were trouble." Lena took over. Everyone chuckled at this as Callie blushed, embarrassed.

"You were, closed off, scared, hurt, guarded...it took a lot of time for you to open up to us. But for some reason, you opened up to Brandon quickly. You and Brandon have this connection, this sense about you that, is unlike any other. You are always there for each other, supporting, breaking the rules together. Even when you were apart, you were somehow together. A bond, really developed between you two. At the time, it was the last thing Stef and I wanted. But, now we see just how in love with each other you are, and we're truly sorry for every trying to stop that. We love you both very much, and I couldn't be more proud to now call you a Foster." She continued. Callie didn't even try to stop the tears as she smiled gratefully at Lena. Then Stef spoke up.

"Brandon. You have no idea how angry I was with you, when you first admitted that you kissed Callie. When you insisted that you loved her, I thought it was just a passing thing, that you'd get over each other. I had no idea how _wrong_ I was." Everyone chuckled at this and Brandon playfully shook his head.

"You two are, the definition of soulmates. Through all the struggles and sacrifices, and all the times you had to give each other up, the love never died, it actually burned brighter, promising to be lit for eternity. That's something that doesn't happen often, so when it does, you really know. You _know_ that that person that makes you feel that way, will always be there to remind you what life and love is really about." She spoke, thinking of herself and Lena as well.

"I know now that, it would always end up this way. No matter what direction you two took, it was inevitable. You would eventually end up right here, right now. You have no clue how proud and happy I am of this. You stood up for what you believed in, each other...and that's worth this very moment. I love you both and I want to make a toast...To Brandon and Callie, for reminding me that blood doesn't make a family, _love_ does...and love can be shown in so many different ways." Both Brandon and Callie were crying at this point.

"To Brandon and Callie." The room cheered as glasses were knocked together.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"May I have this dance M'lady?" Brandon asked, holding out his hand for Callie. Callie scoffed playfully and laughed.

"You are such a dork!"

"That may be true, but I'm your dork." He grinned and she rolled her eyes. She took his hand in hers and stood up.

"That you are." He led her to the middle of the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. The song 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat, and they felt that it couldn't be a more fitting song. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped his around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I love so much. I can't believe this, we're married!" Callie laughed and Brandon swore he hadn't seen anything more beautiful. Everything she did, everything she was, was perfect.

"I know, we're crazy!" He replied, and honestly, it was probably what most people thought. They were eighteen, still only seniors in high school, but that didn't matter to them. All that mattered to them was their family and each other, and now they were officially each other's family.

"Yeah we are!" She agreed. This whole day had been the greatest moment of her life, she'd never regret it or take it back. This is what they wanted, and it was finally happening. They brought their lips to each others for a minute before Brandon pulled back.

 _"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend,_  
 _Lucky to have been where I have been,_  
 _Lucky to be coming home again."_

He sang in her ear. She giggled and joined him.

 _"I'm lucky we're in love in every way,_  
 _Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
 _Lucky to be coming home someday."_

They sang to each other, foreheads pressed together and hearts beating in time.

 _"Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
 _Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh"_

That night they laid, tangled in the sheets, sweat glistening off their bodies. Brandon pulled Callie into his arms, running his fingers along her bare side.

"I love you I love you I love you I love you." He repeated as she giggled in his ear. She moaned softly bringing her lips to his.

"I love you I love you I love you I love you." She copied him.

"And I'm so lucky I'm in love...with my _best friend_ "

* * *

 **I'm crazed over all this foster drama so yeah...I needed a brallie wedding in my mind. Anway, let me know what you think:)**


End file.
